Sonhos se realizam, receios também
by Mii Potter e Bia Potter
Summary: Enquanto Lily E James vivem seu romance, não desconfiam de que um dos seus melhores amigos os traíam...Fic baseada nos poucos fatos que sabemos sobre os pais de Harry...não deixem d ler!


Capítulo 1 – O pedido

Era de madrugada ainda, quando James Potter acordara depois de um sonho com sua amada Lily. "Minha vida é perfeita!" pensava ele, que até agora não conseguia acreditar que namorava a ruivinha há exatamente 3 meses. Depois de tantas discussões, beijos e muitos tapas na cara em 6 anos, ele se sentia o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

Amava tanto Lily que ia pedi-la em casamento o mais rápido possível. Queria acordar e dormir ao lado dela, compartilhar seus segredos, sentir seu perfume. A ruivinha conseguiu amarrar o coração do cara mais galinha que Hogwarts já viu.

Após pensar nisso, deu um sorriso, daqueles de derreter qualquer garota.

James Potter era considerado pelas garotas de Hogwarts um verdadeiro deus grego. Alto, corpo bem definido (e como!), olhos castanhos e um cabelo rebelde que por mais que quisesse, não abaixava.

Ficou Pensativo. Começou a pensar em Hogwarts. Quanto tempo passou... Quantas aventuras vividas com os marotos, casos amorosos, quantas detenções... Nunca esqueceria aquele lugar mágico! E um ano... Somente o que faltava para ele seguir seu sonho de ser auror junto com seus amigos Sirius, Remo e Pedro.

Depois voltou seu pensamento para o dia que ele e Lily começaram a namorar, que não foi um mar de flores, mas ainda assim para James foi o melhor dia de sua vida.

FLASHBACK. James Potter, 6° ano, acordara aquela manhã com um terrível mal-humor que se resumia em duas palavras: Lily Evans. Sabia que a amava, mas que ela tinha um gênio difícil, não podia negar. Por quê ela não podia ser como todas as outras garotas com as quais ele ficara nesses seis anos? Por quê ela era tão difícil? Depois de um "banho" no lago com a lula gigante, ainda teve que narrar a noite passada para seus amigos.

- Aeeeee...chegou quem faltava! Cadê a Senhora Pontas? – Falou Sirius para um James carrancudo. Sirius estranhou a expressão no rosto do amigo. Pensara que ele conseguira alguma coisa com a Lily – Qual é cara? Que cara é essa? Temos que comemorar!

- Bom, se vocês quiserem comemorar minha aula de natação com a lula gigante, vão em frente! – falou James. Ele sentiu que seus amigos estavam segurando o riso, e ficou mais mal humorado ainda – Vai, seus traidores, podem rir. Foi quando os seus três amigos deram tantas gargalhadas, que estavam com os rostos totalmente vermelhos.

- Você vai contar essa maravilhosa história pra nós, né? – Perguntou Sirius em meio de mais gargalhadas.

- É né! Fazer o que? Foi o seguinte, Eu e a Lily, como combinado, nos encontramos nos jardins. Até ai, tudo bem, mas quando chegamos na beira do lago, ela me fez acreditar que entraria junto comigo no lago, e eu "cego", mergulhei no lago e quando voltei à superfície ela não estava mais lá. Percebi que era mentira, mas foi tarde porque a lula gigante já tinha me agarrado pela cintura e me jogava de um lado pro outro. Foi horrível - Nenhum dos marotos escutou esse final, pois já tinham caído na gargalhada novamente.

- Meu caro amigo Pontas, me desculpe, mas a Lily se superou dessa vez...Genial! Assim que puder, vou cumprimentá-la pelo feito. - Disse Sirius que logo após levou um tapinha de James. E sua chance havia chegado.

A porta do Grande salão se abriu e dela entraram Lily, Agatha Brunch (quando Sirius a viu corou, e para sua infelicidade, James percebeu!) e Melissa Clarkson, que desde o 4° ano é namorada de Remo. Eram conhecidas no colégio, por serem difíceis, diferentemente das outras garotas, e consideradas as mais bonitas de toda a Hogwarts.

Sirius, por sua vez, seguiu em linha reta até as garotas.

- Olá meninas! – Disse ele, dando um sorriso que só ele sabia dar, deixando Agatha um pouco confusa.

- Oi – Falou Lily, que não gostava muito de Sirius. "Bom, melhor que James ele é!" , pensava ela. – A que devemos a honra, Almofadinhas? - suas amigas fizeram uma cara de dúvida, não sabiam de onde Lily tirara aquele apelido, mas ela havia descoberto todos os planos dos marotos no 5° ano o que, eles diziam, ser o pior erro de suas vidas.

- Queria lhe dar meus cumprimentos pela noite de ontem, nunca vi nada tão genial acontecer com meu amigo pontas! – Exclamou ele, deixando Tha e Mel, como eram chamadas pelos íntimos, mais confusas do que já estavam.

- Eu sei que foi genial. Perdi um mês da minha vida planejando tudo. Espero que agora James desista de mim.

- Ahh Lily. Se conheço meu amigo tão bem quanto acho, isso só o fez se apaixonar mais por você! – disse Sirius – Bom, estou indo. – e se encaminhou para perto dos marotos, deixando uma Lily espumando de raiva.

- Vou falar com ela! E sim, Sirius, já me decidi. – sussurrou James aos outros numa monótona aula de História da Magia. – Tenho que tirar tudo a limpo. Não agüento mais ela me ignorar, gritar, me bater! Eu a amo, mas eu sou um ser humano também. - disse um James cabisbaixo.

- E como você vai fazer para Lily ficar sozinha com você pra vocês conversarem? - Perguntou Sirius. – Isso é cientificamente impossível.

- Almofadinhas, até parece que você esqueceu que eu sou um Maroto! – Disse um sorridente James e logo brotou um sorriso nos lábios de Sirius também. Essa frase, eles sabiam, era sinônimo de plano maluco dos Marotos.

Anoitecia, e pela décima vez, James repassava o plano com seus amigos. Não queria que nada saísse errado. Para esse plano, contavam com a ajuda de Tha e Mel, que estavam excitadíssimas com a idéia de juntar Lily e James.

- Bom, é isso pessoal. Todos aos seus postos...vai começar. – Disse James, um momento antes de ouvirem um barulho do quadro se abrindo.

As garotas subiram correndo para seu dormitório, senão, Lily poderia desconfiar de alguma coisa. Os marotos se reuniram num canto do salão comunal da Grifinória e fingiam esta cochichando algo, com sempre faziam. Lily passou correndo para o dormitório para se encontrar com suas amigas, enquanto os marotos andavam até o dormitório deles. Chegou ao seu dormitório, pensando em tomar um banho. Tivera um dia cansativo, mas extremamente divertido. Lily adorava todos os dias que passava em Hogwarts, sejam as aulas, as pessoas, o castelo; tudo era mágico, a não ser a presença insuportável de James Potter. Mas infelizmente seus planos foram atrapalhados pelas amigas.

Enquanto isso, lá em baixo, no salão comunal, saia um silencioso e "invisível" James Potter em direção a sala precisa. Era uma sala que os marotos haviam encontrado, e que lhes era muito útil desde então.

Era a primeira vez que Pontas estava nervoso para encontrar uma garota. Geralmente se sentia tão seguro, e hoje, estava diferente. Parecia que a qualquer momento seu coração ia sair pela boca, de tanto que era seu nervosismo. Mas faria de tudo para conquistar Lily.

Lily estava começando a se irritar com as amigas. Tha e Mel disseram que tinham uma surpresa pra ela, lhe botaram uma venda e saíram carregando Lily castelo abaixo. Ela não fazia a mínima idéia do que iria acontecer em poucos minutos. Sabia que as amigas tinham aprontado alguma coisa, mas por nenhum momento passou pela cabeça que teria alguma coisa a ver com...

- POTTER! – berrou Lily, batendo na porta – Abram essa porta suas traidoras!

Mas ninguém respondeu. Então, virou-se para James e disse:

- Só podia ter sido você, né? Porque simplesmente não me esquece?

- Ooooopaaa...não fui eu que armei isso. Meus amigos só disseram pra eu vim aqui pegar uns papeis que tínhamos esquecido, aí quando fui sair, a porta tava trancada. – falou James, fazendo uma cara de triste. Algo que não se podia negar, era que ele era um bom ator. – E...você não acha que eu já tentei te esquecer depois de tudo que me fez sofrer? CLARO QUE JÁ! NINGUÉM GOSTA DE SER PISOTEADO TODO DIA PELA PESSOA QUE AMA!

- Desculpa, mas...pensei que você estivesse brincando quando dizia que me amava, porque suas ações não me diziam isso.

- O que eu fiz de tão errado?

- O QUE? 1 – VOCÊ FICOU COM 90 DA POPULAÇÃO FEMININA DE HOGWARTS. ISSO É POUCO? 2 – VOCÊ FICA COM ELAS, E NO OUTRO DIA NEM CUMPRIMENTA... E EU NÃO QUERO ISSO PRA MIM! TÁ, NO 1° ANO EU GOSTAVA DE VOCÊ SIM, MAS DEPOIS EU VI VOCÊ COM A SPENCER E PASSEI A TER ÓDIO DE VOCÊ, SATISFEITO? LILY EVANS TÁ AQUI DIZENDO QUE JÁ GOSTOU DE VOCÊ, DEVOLVEU SEU ORGULHO DE VOLTA! AGORA, VOLTANDO AO ASSUNTO, ISSO PRA MIM NUM FOI DEMONSTRAÇÃO DE AMOR! – berrou Lily com toda a força que encontrou.

"Ela já gostou de mim...bom sinal!"

- O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA? QUE EU PASASSE A MINHA ADOLESCÊNCIA INTEIRA ESPERANDO VOCÊ ME AMAR? LILY, EU SEMPRE FUI LOUCO POR VOCÊ, FAÇO QUALQUER COISA POR VOCÊ, E MESMO VOCÊ ME ESNOBANDO, NÃO CONSIGO TE ESQUECER! – gritou James com uma carinha de derreter qualquer menina.

" Gente, ele fica mais lindo ainda com essa cara! Não Lily, esse é James Potter, o garoto que te enche a 6 anos..."

- Lily, eu sei que isso não se pede, mas me beija.

- Porque eu iria te beijar, Potter?

- Pra eu ter certeza de que realmente não me ama.

- Mas eu já disse que... – Lily foi interrompida por James, que a beijou assim mesmo e ao contrario dos outros beijos, ela retribuiu esse.

James sentiu uma coisa que nunca havia sentido antes. Enquanto cada um explorava mais e mais a boca um do outro, ele sentia-se fora de si, como se nada acabasse com aquele momento.

Lily, no começo, pensava: "eu não posso fazer isso, eu não posso fazer isso!", mas depois de um tempo entregou-se ao beijo e curtiu cada momento.

Ficaram se beijando por algum tempo, mas tudo que é bom acaba. Estavam sem fôlego para falar, então continuaram calados e se olhando, cada um tentando adivinhar no que o outro estava pensando agora.

"Caramba, esse foi o melhor beijo de toda minha vida!" pensou James.

"Alem de lindo, beija muito bem, mas não Lily, você não vai ser tão fácil assim!"

- Então? – Perguntou James.

- Então o que? - Perguntou Lily se fingindo de desentendia.

- Quer outro?

"Não Lily, não! Não faça isso!"

- Quero – disse Lily e agarrando James, deu-lhe mais um beijo, ainda mais apaixonado que o primeiro. Não tinha noção do que estava fazendo, só queria aproveitar ao máximo.

Quando o segundo beijo acabou, foi a vez de Lily falar:

- Ta, eu assumo, eu gosto de você. Só fiquei com medo de você me usar como todas as outras. Ia me fazer sofrer muito.

James sorriu. Lily Evans estava naquele momento se declarando pra ele. Não acreditava que isso seria possível, mas sonhava com isso quase todas as noites.

- E se eu te prometer que a partir de agora eu serei diferente, você namora comigo?

- Hummm... vou pensar no seu caso.– disse Lily, quando James sorriu marotamente e aí não teve como dizer "não". – Esta bem, mas vou logo avisando: se sair um dedinho da linha, já era!

Aquele dia iria ficar marcado pra sempre na cabeça de James. Foi verificar se a porta ainda estava trancada.

- Acho que o plano deles deu certo...só que eles pensavam que iria demorar mais tempo! – Disse James e ele e Lily passaram a noite toda conversando, entre risos e beijos, claro!

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Um barulho muito alto, semelhante a um martelo, entrou na cabeça de James quando ele percebeu que era sua mãe batendo na porta. Olhou para o relógio na cabeceira e... "Por Mérlim! 10 horas da manhã!" Ele pensou desesperado. Era dia 1° de setembro, dia de pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts. Precisamente em uma hora o trem estaria partindo da plataforma 9½ e ele estava deitado na cama, de pijama, com a mala toda desarrumada e sua mãe esmurrando a porta! James pulou de sua cama correndo e foi avisar a mãe que já estava acordado, mas não teve tempo. A Sra. Potter começou a reclamar: "Eu disse para não dormir tarde! Aposto que o Sirius apareceu por aqui ontem a noite. Eu ouvi alguns barulhos. Vocês dois não tem juízo. Na véspera do embarque. Vou tentar acordar o Sirius enquanto você toma seu café! E seja rápido!"

Muito espantado com o simpático "bom dia" de sua mãe, James falou quase em um sussurro que não era apenas Sirius quem tinha vindo, mas Remo também, depois disso ela respondeu: "Ah não! Achei que ele era o único ajuizado dessa turma!".

James correu para tomar seu café, enquanto seu pai enfeitiçava suas roupas para entrarem dentro do malão, junto com os livros e sua mãe voltava da lareira indignada com a falta de responsabilidade dos dois garotos.

Faltando 15 minutos para a saída do Expresso James, seu pai e sua mãe se dirigiram para a lareira e foram pela rede de flu até o local mais próximo que podiam da plataforma... Chegaram bem em cima da hora, mas conseguiram. Então James passou pela pilastra e avistou Remo. Sirius estava caminhando em direção a ele, mas os olhos de James a encontraram, a ruiva. Não havia mais ninguém na plataforma além deles dois. Lily virou o rosto e seus olhos se encontraram, ela correu em direção a James. Os dois estavam cheios de saudades e novidades para contar um ao outro, mas isso teria q esperar. Lily tinha seus compromissos de Monitora Chefe e o expresso já estava saindo. Trocaram alguns beijos, poucas palavras, e James entrou no Expresso junto com Remo e Sirus.

Lá dentro, Remo, James e Sirius tentaram não tocar no assunto da noite passada, estavam todos muito excitados com a noticia mas não poderiam contar ao Rabicho, já que esse não era da Ordem. Mas, enquanto ele não chegava, os marotos conversavam aos cochichos sobre o tal mistério.

No estacionamento da estação, corria Pedro, um garoto de seus 17 anos, não podia ser considerado bonito, mas ainda assim andava com os três garotos mais populares de toda Hogwarts; Sim, era um maroto, mesmo não tendo beleza, muito menos inteligência, sabia que sempre podia contar com seus amigos. Estava atrasado, como sempre, e ainda correndo, conseguiu entrar no expresso de Hogwarts a tempo. Estava feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Feliz pois daqui a alguns minutos iria rever Aluado, Pontas e Almofadinhas. Triste pois seus amigos de uns tempos pra cá viviam de segredos e cochichos, encontros que ele não fora convidado, e não estava gostando nada disso. Queria saber o porque de estar sendo excluído das reuniões da turma.Será, talvez, porque ele não quis se juntar a Ordem? Bom, ele já tinha um senhor, não poderia mudar de lado, mas começou a lembrar da noite passada, quando esteve com o mestre.

FLASHBACK

- Mestre, porque o senhor quer que eu me junte a Ordem. Quero servi-lo!

- Não seja inútil, rabicho! – gritou Voldemort – não quero que você troque de lado, quero que você seja meu espião. Afinal, quem iria suspeitar de um tolo como você?

- Plano perfeito como sempre, mestre, mas...como irei fazê-lo? – perguntou Pettigrew.

- É só se juntar ao bando de panacas, e depois trazer os planos deles para mim. Quero saber até onde eles sabem.

- Até aí tudo bem. Como irei me comunicar com o senhor? As corujas estão sendo interceptadas!

- Leve com você esse caderno, escreva nele tudo que descobrir que irei saber. – Disse o Lord das Trevas, entregando-o um caderno velho e surrado.

- Mas mestre, Como? – Duvidou Pedro.

- Sem mais perguntas, Rabicho. – Falou Voldemort, já ficando sem paciência – Agora, vá para casa, e já comece amanhã mesmo, no expresso de Hogwarts.

FIM FLASHBACK

Chegara à cabine, mas seus amigos nem perceberam. Sentou-se e pensou em como tudo seria mais fácil se ele fosse corajoso como os amigos. Não seria mais excluído das reuniões e nem dos "cochichos matinais". Mas agora provaria a todos que ele não era mais o burro Pedro que eles conheciam, e sua ambição era se tornar o membro mais fiel que Voldemort já teve. Iria passar por cima de todos seus colegas que já haviam duvidado dele, de todas as garotas que só falavam com ele por causa de James e Sirius.

Após algum tempo pigarreou para chamar a atenção dos amigos. Esses, pararam imediatamente o assunto.

- Há quanto tempo você está aqui Pedro? – Perguntou Remo

- Não sei exatamente, mas eu queria fazer um comunicado a vocês. – Falou nervosamente. – Depois de pensar muito nas férias, resolvi que quero me juntar a Ordem também.Irei falar com Dumbledore logo após o banquete.

Seus amigos sorriram para ele, e ele começou a se sentir culpado. E se Voldemort fizesse algo ruim aos seus amigos? Aliais, seus únicos e verdadeiros amigos, que fariam tudo por ele. Estava se sentindo um covarde, mas ainda sim não mudara de opinião; continuaria seguindo o Lord das Trevas.

Após isso, a porta da cabine se escancarou e nela estavam Tha e Mel, mais bonitas do que no ano anterior. Mel foi na direção de remo, lhe abraçou forte, lhe deu um selinho e depois, sentou-se ao lado do namorado. Já Tha, teve que se sentar ao lado de Sirius. Ela gostava dele, afinal, que garota com pelo menos um mínimo de sanidade não gostaria de Sirius. Alto, moreno, corpo bem definido, inteligente, enfim, tudo que uma garota quer, a não ser pelo fato de ser o rei da galinhagem. Ele tentava seduzir Tha, mas ela sempre resistia e isso, com o tempo, fez com que um sentimento começasse a brotar dentro dele.

O trem parou na estação de Hogsmead. Sempre que isso acontecia, eles sentiam uma sensação maravilhosa de estarem voltando pra casa, mal acreditavam que só tinham um ano, mais um ano no castelo. Para se acomodarem, precisaram de duas carruagens. Lily, James, Remo e Mel foram em uma e Sirius, Tha e Pedro em outra.

- Quero que depois do jantar venha se encontrar comigo na sala precisa. Tenho uma surpresa. – Sussurou James no ouvido de Lily, já a caminho, na carruagem.

- Ah é? Olhe lá o que você vai aprontar hein! – Disse Lily.

- Espero que você goste! – Terminou James e depois beijou a namorada ardentemente.

- Ham Ham – Pigarreou Remo, Mel estava rindo baixinho – Eu sei que os dois pombinhos ficaram muito tempo sem se ver (eles se encontraram semana passada!), mas acho que esse não é o local mais apropriado. Tem um motel num povoado aqui perto, que tal?

- Remo, por que ao invés de dar bronca na gente, você também não "recupera o tempo perdido"? – Nessa hora Remo e Mel coraram, eram muito tímidos e nem se beijavam na frente dos outro, não como James e Lily.

- Ahhh...vai gente! Qual problema de mostrar ao mundo que vocês se amam? Beija, Beija, Beija, Beija...! - Lily puxou o coro, e logo foi acompanhada de James. Persistiram tanto, que os dois acabaram se beijando, mas um beijo super tímido, claro!

- Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Finalmente a gente tem uma prova de que vocês realmente namoram. – Falou James.

Depois disso, entre risos, os dois casais chegaram até a porta do castelo.

Enquanto isso, na outra carruagem, todos estavam calados. Tha olhava a paisagem pela janela, o que era uma perda de tempo, pois estava escuro e não se via nada, Pedro estava brincando com os dedos e de vez em quando soltava umas risadinhas. E Sirius, bem, esse estava pensando em um jeito de conquistar Tha. Resolveu partir pro "ataque".

PAH! Sirius recebeu um tabefe na cara. "Que pervertido! Quem deu autorização pra passar a mão na minha perna? Mas bem que foi bom! Ai, não posso me entregar, não quero sofrer!" Pensava Tha.

Pedro tomou um susto tão grande que até pulou do assento. Não estava entendendo nada, porque Tha tinha batido em Sirius? "Bem, ela não é maluca...Alguma coisa ele fez."

Chegaram a entrada do castelo, e se encontraram com os quatro amigos. Tha estava emburrada e Sirius massageando a bochecha que estava vermelha. Os dois casais entenderam tudo e caíram na gargalhada.

Chegaram ao salão principal. Tudo naquele lugar era incrível e não mudava. Muitos estranharam a ausência do Prof. Dippet, o antigo diretor, mas os sete amigos sabiam que ele tinha morrido a serviço da Ordem. Em seu lugar se encontrava ninguém menos que Dumbledore. James o admirava muito, era simplesmente um ídolo para o jovem rapaz.

Todos se sentaram e a seleção dos alunos novos começou. Após isso, Dumbledore se levantou.

- Bem vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts – Começou Dumbledore. – Muitos de vocês devem estar estranhando o que eu estou fazendo aqui. Bom, como poucos de vocês sabem, o Professor Dippet infelizmente faleceu neste verão. Mas, não fiquem tristes, pois sei que de onde ele está, está feliz, morreu com honra, e está cuidando de todos nós em Hogwarts.Todo o salão silenciou-se, mas logo depois, Dumbledore continuou. – Contudo, a partir desse ano, serei diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e espero que todos gostem. Agora alguns avisos. Como os senhores sabem, e aviso aos alunos novos, a floresta é proibida a qualquer um. E junto ao nosso zelador, Sr. Spelt, encontra-se uma lista de objetos proibidos no castelo. E agora, sirvam-se!

Após esse discurso, apareceram os pratos do banquete, um mais apetitoso do que o outro, como sempre. Todos já estavam cheios, e decidiram subir para o salão comunal. Lily como era monitora-chefe, tinha que acompanhar os alunos do 1° ano, mas antes de sair, James sussurou em seu ouvido que estaria esperando ela no lugar marcado.

Quando olhou ao redor e viu uma sala com paredes levemente rosadas, cheia de pilastras, flores por todos os cantos e um James parado ansioso, Lily pensou: "Por Mérlim! Esse menino me surpreende cada vez mais!" Paredes rosas e flores espalhadas não eram bem as características de um Maroto como James, mas aquela noite prometia ser ainda mais surpreendente.

- Demorou, Ruiva. Está me trocando por um daqueles pirralhos?

"Claro, ele não podia me surpreender tanto assim!"

- Talvez eles sejam mais adultos que você... Mas o que estamos fazendo aqui? Não estou entendendo essa decoração.

- Estamos aqui, meu amor, porque hoje é uma noite muito especial. Pedirei uma prova do seu amor, sei que nunca pedi isso e não sou do tipo inseguro, mas é algo maior... Lily, eu te amo! E quero poder passar todos os dias da minha vida com você, acordar olhar pro lado e ver você, ouvir o seu "bom dia!" e dormir ao som de um apaixonado "boa noite!". Quero poder ser feliz ao seu lado! Mas isso não está mais nas minhas mãos... Lily, quer se casar comigo?

Enquanto ouvia toda aquela declaração, Lily não pode deixar de pensar em como tudo aquilo era recíproco, mas também não deixou de pensar no quão novos eles eram e na quantidade de responsabilidades teriam naquele ano: estavam em ano de N.I.E.M.s! Isso não é pouca coisa. Além disso tinham agora a Ordem e um casamento...? "Esse menino deve estar louco!" Lily pensou depois que analisou a situação. Mas ele não estava louco, James era louco! E suas loucuras sempre davam certo. "Por que não confiar nele mais uma vez?" Os pensamentos pipocavam na cabeça de Lily em frações de segundo. Apesar de todos os afazeres, os estudos e as responsabilidades as influencias que os marotos tinham sobre aquelas meninas não eram nada boas e o amor que Lily tinha por James era maior que qualquer obstáculo. Sim, ela se casaria com o amor de sua vida!

- James, vocês é louco! Mas é o louco que eu mais amo nesse mundo! É claro que eu aceito casar com você! Sem esquecer é claro de nossas responsabilidades, os N.I.E.M.s, a Ord...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar seu discurso politicamente correto James a beijou cheio de entusiasmo e quanto a levantou no ar, num gesto de comemoração, foram aparecendo algumas cabecinhas por trás das pilastras: Tha, Mel, Remo, Sirius e Peter estavam ali, escondidos, assistindo toda a cena.

Lily saiu tão depressa para a Sala Precisa que nem deu falta de nenhum de seus amigos, mas quando os viu lá uma vergonha e uma raiva surgiram, ela ficou vermelha da cabeça ao pés e começou a berrar:

"JAMES POTTER! VOCÊ QUER O AVADA KEDRAVA AGORA OU PREFERE QUE EU CHAME O RESTO DA ESCOLA?" Depois do choque continuou... "Eu não acredito que você fez isso, esse era pra ser um momento nosso! Eu estava tão feliz e você estragou tudo! É sempre assim! Será que eu quero casar com um cara como você? Pessoal, nada contra vocês, mas estava tudo tão perfeito e vocês chegam gargalhando, acabam com o clima, com o romantismo..."

"Lily, você estava hilária vermelha que nem uma pimenta de raiva!" Foi a pior coisa que Sirius poderia ter dito naquela hora... Lily saiu da sala batendo os pés e deixando um James que saiu apressado atrás dela, enquanto os outros ainda riam da cena...

"Pimentinha, – Ele não pode conter – eu te amo! Isso foi só uma brincadeira! Não seria o meu pedido de casamento se não tivesse uma brincadeira e sim, antes de aceitar esse pedido deve se questionar sobre casar com um homem brincalhão e surpreendente como eu. Mas quando for pensar nisso, por favor, pense também nos tempos que estamos por enfrentar, tempos difíceis, nada melhor que uma brincadeirinha fora de hora pra adoçar a vida!"

James a beijou e saiu andando pelo corredor, estava certo de que ela aceitaria, e não se equivocou... Quando estava virando o corredor ouviu passos e uma Lily sem ar parou na sua frente. Ali mesmo ele colocou o anel no dedo da ruiva e os dois foram para o dormitório da Monitora Chefe comemorar.


End file.
